1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to shutter assemblies, and more particularly to a security shutter assembly having added protection from unwanted opening.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the interest of security, fixed bars and grating have been used to protect against unwanted entry via windows and other exterior apertures of structures. Such exterior bars can be routinely seen adorning the windows of homes and businesses in high crime areas. Moreover, as crime has moved into prosperous areas, such exterior bars can be seen in more affluent areas formally believed to be secure.
Such bars and grates often take the form of fixed locking bars or grating on the exterior of windows. These security measures are useful in that they allow light to enter the window that the device is securing. They also allow individuals inside the adjoining room to see outside the protected window. However bars and grates can be dangerously restrictive in the event of an emergency, where fast egress is needed, such as in the event of a fire. Another typical form of security is a roll-up barrier that functions similar to a paneled garage door. This form of security is even more restrictive than the above-mentioned bars in grates in that the roll-up barrier generally does not allow the entry of light nor does it allow vision outside the secured window. In addition, the roll-up barrier suffers from the same dangerously restrictive deficiency as set forth above with respect to the bars and grates.
A further disadvantage of the prior art security devices discussed above, is that they are all generally considered unattractive. For example, homes having locked security bars installed on the windows can in fact dissuade potential home buyers from purchasing the home because of both the unattractiveness of such devices and a perceived apprehension of the neighborhood brought on by the sight of such securities measures. Buyers can further be discouraged by an apprehension of what may occur in the event of an emergency where no escape can be made from the protected windows.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for an apparatus for providing security while remaining esthetically pleasing. The apparatus should allow for essentially normal use of the secured aperture, while preventing unwanted entry. Moreover, the apparatus should allow for easy egress in the event of an emergency, while still maintaining a secure aperture.